Kyle I need you
by thewarriorinside
Summary: Stan/Kyle Stan calls Kyle but he sounds terrible over the phone. Is Stan alright? Can't tell anymore since its a one shot! REVIEW PLZ! sorry if there is spelling mistakes. Can't spell and I forgot to use spell check. :D


**I wrote this when my Internet was messed up. I really liked this fan fic that I wrote. Please review and If you don't like guy/guy than don't read. I also have this on my DA account! :D**

Stan was dialing Kyle's number. He was in his dark bedroom, crowarding in a corner. A tear fell onto his cell as he tried to dial the number.

Kyle was sitting on his couch watching terrance and phillip. He still watches that show. We he heard his cell phone ring. He picked it up and looked to see who it was. _Stan! Why is he calling?!_ He imeditly flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Hey, Stan." Kyle said casually hoping he had nothing to fear.

"Ky... Kyle c-can you c-come over here?" _He sounds like he is crying._

"What happen?!"

"Just come over if y-you can."

"Wait, I see if Ican stay the night. Mom! Can I stay the night at Stan's?"

"Sure poeky."

"I'll be right over Stan!"

"Good."

Kyle hanged up and run upstairs to his bedroom. He grab a bag hor his clothes. He yanked a door open and put his clothes in. He zipped it and ran right out of the front door. _What in hell happen!_ He thought as he ran through the snow on the side walk as fast as he could.

When he reached the front door of Stan's house. He waited a moment to catch his breath, then knocked on the door. He heard a faint come in from inside the house. Kyle barged in and ran upstairs. He stopped at Stan's bedroom door. He calmed down from his concerns and slowly opened the door.

"Stan?" Kyle flicked on the lights and threw his bag behind the door.

"Stan?" Kyle looked around and stopped a figure curled up in a corner.

"You alright?" Kyle said as he closed the door behind and walked toward him. Kyle crouched next to the figure and put his hand on his back. Kyle started to rub Stan's back. He turned his head to look at Kyle. Kyle was smiling, but Stan saw concern in his emerald eyes. He slung his around Kyle. Making Kyle loose his balanced and landing onto the floor.

Kyle held Stan tight as he sat up. "You look terrible. What happened?" Kyle asked in a whisper as he closed his eyes and loosened his grip a bit. Stan nuzzled into his chest. "My sister visited and got drunk. My parents went out. A-and... a-and... s-she..." Stan hugged Kyle tighter and tears fell onto his chest. Kyle held him tighter and rubbed his back.

"She beat you up again. Does it hurt? Do you need me to get the First-Aidkit?" Kyle loosen his grip so that he could see Stan's face. Stan loosened his grip and nodded. Stan got up and walked toward the bed. Kyle got up and went into the bathroom to get the First-Aidkit. Stan laid back onto the bed.

Kyle walked back into the room. He put the kit on the bed next to Stan. Then he went to shut and lock the door. "Can you tell me exactly what hurts, Stan?" Kyle asked as Stan sat up. "The side of my chest hurts really bad. It feels like I can hardly breath." Stan replided as he wrapped his arm around the side that hurt. Kyle took a deep breath then told him "Let me have a look."

It was bruised real bad. He inspected it and said his thoughts "I think you have a broken rib. Maybe you should go to the docter in the morning." Kyle stood up. Stan looked at his feet. "It looks that bad. Well, at least she didn't make me cough up blood this time." Kyle smiled lightly and looked at the cuts he substained. He cleaned those up and put bandaids on them.

"Okay, your cleaned up. Feel better?"

"Yeah, a little."

"You look very tired out. Lets get some sleep."

"Alright, Kyle."

Stan stood up and changed into his pajamas as Kyle did so as well. Stan laid on the bed under the covers as Kyle turned off the light. He got into the bed. Stan nuzzled into his chest as they cuddled.

"You know what Kyle?"

"What?"

"I don't know what I do without you. Kyle...I need you. I love you." Stan nuzzled into Kyle's chest again to try and get comfortable.

"I love you too, Stan. And I always will." Kyle held him tightly in his arms before relaxing.

They fell asleep as the moon poke through the window. It shined upon them as they slept againist each other. Stan curled upon into a ball as Kyle curled upon againist him. Both knowing that they always had each other and knowing that they needed each other.

The End

**Kenny: **_Told you boring without my interuptions._

**Me: **Rolls Eyes No, it sounds sweet and cute to me. Not every love story needs kissing and making love to be a good story. Even though I prefered it to have kissing.

**Kenny: **_All love stories need... What is that? Goddamit not again._ **Bang!**

**Me: **I don't feel like argueing with you anymore and you'll come back alive anyway. _You.._ I know, I know, I know goddamit!


End file.
